School Days
by xAdieGhoulx
Summary: Gintama AU. What if the residents of Kabuki District go to the same high school?... crappy summary
1. seeing your classmates again is fun!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Gintama character. This is my second story every so please be nice :]

Rating may change to T. and updates will be slow D: so don't be impatient

enjoy :D

* * *

It was a warm and sunny September morning in Edo and all the students were heading for their first day of school.

The streets were crowded with girls and boys on their way to school.

Meanwhile at Shimura dojo two siblings were running late.

"Shin-chan!! Hurry up!! We are running late!!" Otae Shimura said loudly to his younger brother, Shinpachi, so he could listen to her.

"I'm not going!!" answered Shinpachi with an angry tone.

"You are going!!" answered Otae.

"No, I'm not!!" said Shinpachi in a childish tone.

Suddenly Shinpachi felt a really hard kick in the middle of his face and heard his sister yelling "You are coming!! It's your first day in High School!! So stop complaining and get ready NOW!!"

Shinpachi was getting dressed while his sister was hurrying him.

When he got ready they took their bentos and walked to school.

Otae looked happy and bubbly but Shinpachi looked pretty angry and he had a pout in his face.

Suddenly Shinpachi decided to break the silence between them.

"Ane-ue…" He said.

"Yeah,Shin-chan?" Otae answered with her signature smile.

"I have a bad feeling about this" said Shinpachi with a worried expression.

"Oh! Relax Shin-chan, you will make lots of friends and you will enjoy yourself" said Otae trying to relieve his brother.

"it's not that problem, ane-ue… I feel like I'm going to waste my time instead of doing something worth it" Shinpachi answered releasing a sigh while they kept walking to school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hijikata Toshiro stood in front of school gates bitterly and told himself "damn… another year in here… this will be a long and crappy day", then he walked lazily to the nearest trash can and dropped his cigarette, he wasn't allowed to smoke at school.

Then he walked trough the gates and kept walking lazily.

Suddenly he heard a familiar cheery voice.

"Hey Toshi!" said a guy who looked like a gorilla, Kondo Isao.

"hey…"

"Why do you look so down?" said Kondo with a grin.

"I wasn't very excited about coming… why do you look so happy?".

" I have big plans for this year!! We are going to invite the newbies to the Kendo club and this year Otae-chan will be mine!!" Kondo answered cheerful and triumphantly.

Toshiro just chuckled and answered "you have good plans… I don't really have plans for this year… just chill and try to stay away of the annoying sadist".

Kondo just laughed and said "you should try to befriends with him, Sougo is a good boy, Toshi"

"That's what you think…" Toshiro answered bitterly as both boys entered to the building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"ah-chu!!" Okita Sougo sneezed softly while he walked trough the aisles of school. "hmm someone must be talking about me…" he muttered to himself and kept walking and smiling sweetly to his classmates.

Sougo was a pretty interesting boy. He had a sweet angel face despite he wasn't an angel at all. His smile was really sweet but there was something dangerous in his eyes, and in the inside he was pure evilness, he was such a sadist. Of course only few people noticed.

Suddenly he saw one of his senpais, Sakata Gintoki.

"Good morning, Gintoki-senpai" Sougo greeted.

"Morning, Okita-kun" answered Gintoki with a drowsy face.

"Do you know where 2° grade classroom is?"

"I think is this one" he pointed the first door he saw, still with the drowsy and blank expression.

"That's girl's restroom"

"Never mind, I forgot… You should ask Zura"

"Where is Katsura-senpai?"

"Let's look for him, we still have some free time" Gintoki said and they started looking for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Elizabeth!!" A long haired boy was yelling teary-eyed. "Where are you!!"

He kept walking and looking for his "best friend", but instead he found one of his classmates, Kondo, suddenly Katsura's teary face turned into a serious and unexpressive one.

"Good morning Kondo-san" Kotaro said.

"Morning, Kotaro-san"

They stood there in silence for a while, gazing into each other's eyes with serious expressions. They had a weird relationship, first they where friendly and nice but then they treated each other politely but coldly.

Then Kondo kept walking with Hijikata behind.

"Hey drama boy, I think I saw your pet over there" Toshiro told Katsura, pointing behind with his thumb.

"Thank you, Hijikata-san" he answered and kept looking for Elizabeth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinpachi was already in the building going to his classroom, he was lucky that Otae told him where it was and some of his new classmates were walking to classroom too.

Then he recognized a perm haired boy, who was Otae's friend.

"Hi Gin-sa… I mean senpai" greeted Shinpachi kinda excited.

"Hey! Shinji! " Gintoki answered with a smile.

"It's Shinpachi"

"whatever" said Gintoki, and Shinpachi sweat dropped.

Then a chestnut haired boy went to talk to Gintoki.

"Senpai, I haven't found him yet" he said.

"Oh, Okita-kun, this is Otae's brother, Shin… yeah, Shin" answered Gintoki pointing to Shinpachi.

"Hi Shin-kun" greeted Okita.

When Shinpachi was about to answer he saw a giant duck and yelled wide eyed "What the hell is that?!?!"

"Oh that's a guy or girl in a duck costume, it's school's pet for supporting the cheerleaders, its name is Elizabeth" Gintoki answered calmly.

"Senpai, we don't have cheerleaders" Okita mentioned.

"Oh really?" said Gintoki surprised, Shinpachi was wide eyed about how absent-minded was Gintoki. "Anyway, let's ask it if it had seen Zura …Hey Elizabeth! Have you seen Zura?"

Elizabeth lifted a sign that said "Hi, Haven't seen him"

Right in that moment Katsura jumped behind Elizabeth and hugged it with teary eyes.

"Elizabeth!! I found you!!" He said, Then Elizabeth hugged him back.

"Isn't he being overdramatic?" said Shinpachi with a sweat drop.

"Hey, Zura, Where are 2° 3-Z and 3° 3-Z classrooms?" Gintoki asked.

"It's not Zura! It's Katsura! And they are right there" Zura… I mean, Katsura pointed a door next to them "that's 1° 3-Z, next to it it's 2° 3-Z and then 3° 3-Z… well I have to go, class starts in a few minutes, see you later".

"… YOU HAVE BEEN HERE FOR 5 MINUTES AND DIDN'T NOTICE?!?" Shinpachi yelled at Gintoki for being so stupid.

"Senpai, I really respect you but you are an idiot" Said Okita with a sigh and went inside his classroom.

"I have to go too, see you later Gin-senpai" Said Shinpachi leaving Gintoki alone.

Then Gintoki sighed and heard a girl's voice from behind him.

"Gintoki-kun!!" A violet haired girl yelled and hugged him.

"Hey!! Get off!! You stinky natto girl!" Gintoki answered trying to release.

"This year I'll make you fall in love with me!!" Sa-chan answered.

"I will love you if Zura cuts his hair, Elizabeth takes of that costume and Kondo stops stalking Otae, which means never!!" answered Gintoki trying to get free but the girl ignored him and kept hugging him.

Suddenly Gintoki heard a punch and felt the girl's grip loosing. Then he saw Sa-chan unconscious on the floor and saw his friend, Otae, smiling to him.

"I thought you needed some help"The girl said "let's go to class". Gintoki smiled back and walked to class with her.

"Gin… kun…" Sa-chan said still unconscious on the floor.

"So your brother is new here?" Gintoki asked Otae while they entered to the room.

"Yes, but he isn't happy about coming" Answered Otae a bit worried.

"Ah he will like it soon…every boy has a moment which he notices that he doesn't like what he does, but he gets used to it and learns to enjoy it!"said Gintoki trying to be smart.

Otae giggled at his friend's comment and answered "I hope so".

* * *

So this is the first chapter, I think it's a bit boring and has many mistakes... anyway please review, and if you read all of it, thank you :D


	2. never forget what you learn in class!

finally got chapter 2!! :D

thanks to the people who reviewed and sorry if it took too long, I'm a slow writter lol and sorry for the mistakes too, english isn't my first language

this chapter is like chapter 1, that kinda sucks, but enjoy it anyways.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gintama (I wish I did). Rating changed to T for dirty mouths

* * *

Shinpachi had been sitting in his desk for a while but his teacher wasn't there yet.

He decided to look at his classmates. All of them where talking and introducing each others, then he noticed that the red haired girl next to him wasn't talking to anyone, she was deeply asleep on her desk. Then Shinpachi decided to wake her up.

"Hey… are you feeling all right?" Shinpachi asked her.

The girl didn't answer.

"Are you awake?" Shinpachi asked again.

The girl didn't answer again. Shinpachi was getting worried and started to shake her.

"Hey, you should go with the school nurse if you don't feel ok"

Suddenly the girl grabbed his hand and looked at him with a drowsy but really angry expression and stated "I don't like boys with glasses" and she squeezed his hand really hard making him squirm of pain. Then the girl released his hand and lay on her desk again.

"Yato Kagura, by the way" The girl said still drowsy.

"Shimura Shinpachi" the boy answered _'what the hell is this girl? Why is she so strong?'_ he thought.

Then the girl decided to sleep again and Shinpachi sat there in silence, a few minutes later a man with sunglasses entered to the room.

He stood in front of the teacher's desk, then he cleared his throat and all of them stopped talking.

"Good morning, I'm going to introduce myself, I'm Hasegawa Taizo and I'll give you science class" he greeted and smiled to the students.

Suddenly Kagura, who was already awake, asked "Sensei, why are you wearing sunglasses?"

Hasegawa sweat dropped and scratched his head "Well, I uhm… Like wearing them" he answered. "Hmm by the way, why don't you introduce yourselves? Let's start with you" and he pointed to Kagura.

"Yato Kagura" the girl answered. Then all of them started introducing themselves one by one.

* * *

A really old lady entered to 3° grade classroom, then she said "Some of you know me already but for the new ones my name is Ayano Terada, but all students call me Otose-sensei"

"So you are going to give us class again, old hag?" Gintoki said.

"Yes, and your favorite subject, history" Otose answered.

"I don't really like it but you explain it like you were there" Gintoki joked, he grinned to the now angry hag.

"shut up!! Now let's start with class." The lady answered with a frown. "Today we are having history exam, about the things you learned last year" most of them whined about it. "This won't affect your grades"

That was a bit relieving for them. Then she gave an exam to each one of them. "Don't turn it until I say so" After all the students had one she went to the front of classroom and said "You can start".

Gintoki looked at his exam puzzled. How the heck was he supposed to remember the name of the 50th Emperor? The boy scratched his head and looked around desperately waiting for the answer to fall from sky.

Suddenly he saw a black haired boy sitting in front of him and grinned to himself.

"Hey Oogushi-kun" Gintoki whispered as he poked his classmates with a pencil.

"What the hell do you want?" Hijikata groaned.

"Can you give me the answer number one?"

"No"

"Puh-leasee!" Gintoki said with puppy eyes.

"No"

The silver haired boy pouted and kept poking his classmate.

"Cut it out!!" Hijikata growled.

"Gintoki chuckled and answered "I won't stop until you give me the answer"

"Go to hell!" Hijikata answered and kept working in his exam.

Gintoki sighed, his attempt failed but then he got a bit closer to Hijikata and he saw all the answers. Gintoki smiled like an idiot and started copying all the answers.

Suddenly he saw question 7 blank. "Hey, Oogushi-kun… I know the answer of number 7" The boy whispered.

"I don't want any answers of you bastard, now get away from me" Hijikata answered coldly.

"It's Ranch! The answer is ranch!" Gintoki whispered excited.

"Yeah… The Jomon Period started in year 'Ranch'" Hijikata said sarcastically.

"It makes a bit of sense"

Hijikata decided to ignore him.

Katsura was looking at Gintoki fighting with Hijikata for the answers. _'That idiot, I can get the answers easily from any classmate'_ He thought and smirked. Then he whispered innocently to the guy in the front "Hey, I have answer 6, but I don't know if it's right" Then he grabbed the boy's shoulder but suddenly he felt his hand being pulled and he flied across the classroom.

"HYAAAA!!" The boy yelled when he threw Katsura.

The boy crashed against the board and fell to the floor. Then he rubbed his head and yelled "What the hell!! Why did you throw me!!" but then he noticed that the boy who was sitting in front of him _wasn't a boy_ at all. "Ah!! Yagyuu-san, I'm sorry" Katsura apologized politely.

"Don't you dare to touch me again" Answered Yagyuu-san.

"What!! YOU PERVERT TRIED TO TOUCH WAKA!?!" a blonde boy stood really angry.

"No, Toujo, not that way" Yagyuu answered.

Suddenly Katsura felt a pair of shiny eyes behind him, when he turned he found Otose's silhouette with shiny eyes, then he panicked and the hag yelled at the top of her lungs "KATSURA!! YAGYUU!! AYUMU!! TO THE AISLEE!!!"

"Wait" Katsura said suddenly.

"WHAT?" Otose answered angry.

"I can't leave without Elizabeth"

"THEN TAKE YOUR WEIRD FRIEND BUT GET OUT OF MY CLASS!" Otose growled and Katsura left with his… ermm… friend.

"Hehe! That idiot ,Zura" Gintoki chuckled in his seat.

_

* * *

__A Few hours later… _

All the students were going outside their classroom and heading to the aisles and yard.

While Gintoki was going outside his classroom he heard a loud laugh.

"HAHAHAHA!! It must be Kintoki!!" a boy with messy brown hair said cheerfully.

"It's Gintoki!! Don't you remember the Gintama/Kintama* talk that we had?"

"HAHAHAHA!! Oh yeah!! I forgot, sorry HAHAHAHAA"

"I forgot" Gintoki answered mimicking Sakamoto "Then I will forget to dig you up when I bury you alive!!" The boy finished angrily.

"HAHAHAAHA that's how you talk to an old friend? HAHAHAHAHA" Suddenly Sakamoto saw another of his old friends, Katsura.

"Hey!! Zura!! It's been a long time!! HAHAHAHA oh Elizabeth too!! HAHAHAHA"

Then Elizabeth hugged the boy.

"It's not Zura, it's Katsura!!" The long haired boy answered.

"Oh yeah!! HAHAHAHAHA"

"You seem to be cheerful" Katsura stated with a sweat drop because of his friend's annoying laugh.

"yeah!! I'm in a good mood HAHAHAHA"

'_Isn't he always like that?' _Katsura thought.

"Good for you" Gintoki answered with a pout.

"HAHAHAHA! Well then, I have to go, see you later guys!! And cheer up! HAHAHAHA" Sakamoto said as he waved goodbye and left.

Katsura smiled and said to Gintoki "he's always so cheerful"

Gintoki couldn't hold back a smile, even if Sakamoto was annoying, he was one of their best friends. "yeah… come on, let's go out" And they left the building.

* * *

"This time I'm gonna make it, check this out, Toshi" an excited Kondo Isao told Hijikata as they hid in a bush under a tree spying on Otae Shimura.

Hijikata sighed and thought _'every year the same, Kondo'_.

Kondo and Hijikata walked out of the bush and pretended to have a conversation.

"and the bird tried to eat Luffy, then Zoro had to run behind the bird to save him*" Kondo said getting as they conversation looked really fake.

"Zoro is my favorite character" answered Hijikata, he was sure that Kondo's plan wasn't going to work.

Then Kondo walked closer to Otae and suddenly said "Hey, Otae-chan, about history exam…" Kondo couldn't finish his sentence because he felt a hard punch in his face. "Otae-chan!" He cried begging for mercy.

While Otae was beating Kondo, Hijikata stood there watching the scene and sighed.

Suddenly he felt a hard hit in the back of his head.

"What the hell?!?" The boy yelled and found a really big book on the floor. The label of the book said 'Okita Sougo'. "Damn that Sougo!" The boy said pretty irritated.

"Sorry, Hijikata-senpai" The boy said in his unexpressive tone. "I didn't mean to hit you with that book" Then he took a HUGE book with hard cover "I wanted to hit you with this one". Hijikata looked at him wide eyed.

"You fucking bastard!"

"I just wanted to try your reflexes"

"Then you should have tried with something else"

"A bullet?"

"Fuck you"

"Fine I'll leave…" The boy said rolling his eyes "see you later senpai" and he left.

"Toshi, don't be mean to Sougo" Kondo told Hijikata, now he was bruised and had a black eye.

* * *

Okita walked to his perm haired senpai.

"Hey, senpai" Okita said to Gintoki.

"Hi, you seem to be happy, you made Hijikata angry?"

Okita chuckeld at his question "yeah, as usual"

Suddenly they heard a girl crying in the bushes. They looked in it and found a red haired girl sobbing.

"Hey, it's not time to water the bushes" Gintoki commented.

"Shut up you idiot" Katsura answered at his friend's lame joke. "Why are you crying?" He asked to the girl.

"He's right… I'm just watering the bushes" The girl answered sniffing. Katsura sweat dropped.

"and why are you watering the bushes?" Okita asked curiously.

"It's just… I can't tell you or you will laugh at me" the girl answered sobbing.

"I won't, I promise" Gintoki told the girl.

"Fine I'll tell you" the girl sniffed again. "The other girls don't want to befriends with me, they laughed because of my Chinese accent and my hair buns"

"Ahh nowadays children, when I was your age everyone of us were friends, even if we had horrible curly silver hair" Gintoki sighed "there is nothing wrong about china… if these girls don't want to befriends with you I will be your friend" Gintoki smiled at the girl and offered his hand to her.

She smiled back, and then she held his hand and stood up. Katsura just smiled at how sweet his friend was, and Okita stared blankly at the scene.

"So what's your name" Katsura asked.

"Yato Kagura" The girl answered with a grin.

"my name is Katsura Kotaro" Katsura answered with a smile.

"Sakata Gintoki"

"Okita Sougo"

Elizabeth lifted a sign that said 'My name is Elizabeth, nice to meet you Kagura-chan'. Kagura just giggled.

Then the bell rang.

* * *

*SPOILER: Sakamoto calls Gintoki Kintoki, Gintoki says that if his name was Kintoki the manga/anime name would be Kintama, which means testicles in japanese.

* Was a reference to One Piece. I picked Zoro as Hijikata's favorite character because they have the same voice in japanese.

the end was kinda lame... but next chapter is lunchtime (weird)

post your opinions and suggestions in the reviews... but no meanies!!


End file.
